


Broqué

by carterbaizen



Series: Broqué [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carter Baizen Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sugar Baby!Carter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterbaizen/pseuds/carterbaizen
Summary: in which they take care of each other's needs [sugar baby!au]
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Original Character(s), Carter Baizen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Broqué [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Broqué

Her dress is hitched up around her thighs and she’s hot. Loose hair sticking to the side of her forehead and nape of her neck, skin damp with a thin sheen of sweat. And he’s everywhere. His pelvis pressed to hers, keeping her pinned to the wall he had her up against. A hand hooked behind her knee, keeping her leg cocked and around his waist.

It’s feral and animalistic and he’s a mess. She can taste the whiskey on his lips and feel how badly he wants her. He’s not shy about it. Hips are rolled and her moan is captured by his lips in a breathy kiss.

They need to move but she hasn’t felt this kind of desire in a long time. Every time the door opens from the ballroom he gives her a look, one that tells her if she makes a sound they’ll definitely be discovered. She wouldn’t say they’re hidden, but if someone were to look down the darkened corridor their bodies would be visible by the shadow of the moonlight.

Her fingers are wound in his hair, tugging the curls free from their slicked back style. A low groan falls past his lips in appreciation and he finds solace in her heaving chest. Sucking a bruise deep into the plunge of her cleavage.

A whine fills his ears as she utilises the leg around his waist. Digging her heel into his ass and gasping as he gives her the friction she so desperately craves.

She was a goner when he slowly bought his head out of her chest. The baby blue eyes that had been captivated by her all night blown black with lust. His mouth is parted as he took her in, catching his breath. But she didn’t care. Taking his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently. Applying pressure that sent signals straight to his cock.

His head is swimming and he can’t breathe. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Using his free hand to work it’s way between their bodies, attempting to move her panties to the side. She let go of his lip and touched her tongue to the roof of her mouth, eyebrow cocked endearingly.

She has no panties on and he was about to take full advantage of her naked cunt. Sliding two fingers between her slick folds and humming in appreciation as her heat welcomes him. Giving his fingers a squeeze once he’s buried them knuckle deep and gasping as he curls them back towards himself.

It’s torture of the sweetest kind. The look he gives her when she attempts to start moving stilled her in place. Lips parting as he starts stroking the spot inside her that has her legs shaking in minutes.

He’s easily coaxed to his knees. A devilish glint to his eyes as he holds her gaze and keeps her leg hooked over his shoulder. Slowly withdrawing his fingers as he sucks a bruise into the apex of her thigh and slowly pushes them back in. Head disappearing beneath the bunched up dress, her hands still wound tightly in his hair.

Her head bangs against the wall as she throws it back carelessly, wincing slightly. His tongue lightly laps at the swollen bud before him. She wants to bury his face in her cunt, but it’s hard for her to concentrate. Her breathing ragged. She’s far too wound up to be teased the way she is. Feeling his tongue running up the length of her inner thigh. His breath hot against her, his mouth applying pressure and kissing her clit.

“ _Oh, oh. _”__

__The softest gasps fall past her lips and she isn’t sure who she is anymore. Delirious with need. Craving the high he’s prolonging. Enjoying the sweetest form of torture he could engage in without revealing his kinks to a stranger in a dark hallway._ _

__She can hear the filthy sound of his fingers plunging into her. It’s like vulgar music to her ears and she’s hot. She’s never been this wet for a man before and she’s desperate to finally come. The coil in her abdomen wound so tightly she’s sure she’s going to pass out before he can tip her over the edge._ _

__And then she’s coming. Her breath caught in her throat and her body convulsing as the tidal wave of her orgasm hit. His mouth and fingers working her through it. Coaxing another wave of pleasure she wasn’t sure she had in her. His tongue cleaning her as best it could. Sloppy. Moans vibrating against her in the sweetest way as he appreciates everything she gives to him. Kissing her throbbing clit before he rises to his feet and works his cock free through the zipper of his trousers._ _

__She wants to sink to her knees and repay the favour, but his thick head was pressed at her entrance before she could give it a second thought. The fat head is pressing deliciously against her entrance and he grinds his hips. Coating the head of his cock with whatever arousal is still seeping from her cunt._ _

__She’s never been so aroused in her life. Her train of thought more like tunnel vision as she wonders how quickly she can get this man’s cock inside her. At this point he’s sure she’ll do almost anything, and she has to agree._ _

__She’s clenching around nothing and he can’t push in without hurting her. She reaches down to take him in her hand, slowly stroking him and attempting to take him anyway. Exhaling, breath shaky as she tries to relax._ _

__He groans and slips a finger into her tight cunt once again._ _

__“You rather be clenching around my finger or my cock?” He asks lowly, grunting into her ear as he works another digit inside her._ _

__“Cock,” she assures him. “Give me a minute. It’s too fucking much right now.”_ _

__He kisses her slowly. Letting her taste herself on his tongue. Gasping as he removes his fingers and slowly starts to feed her his cock._ _

__It’s been long – too long since she’s had a man. Her only salvation has been the toys she keeps in the back of her closet, and no dildo she owns comes close to the real thing._ _

__It’s the act of the chase. Finding someone worthy enough to share her bed, and for the last few months her bed has been empty. Tonight she hopes to change that. Blow the cute stranger’s mind and entice him back to her place for another round until the early hours of the morning. That’s as far ahead as she’s able to think. His cock finally working itself though her tight entrance._ _

__He fills her completely. Bottoming out and groaning as her walls flutter around him. His movements are agonisingly slow – deliberate. Leaving her a whimpering mess between him and the wall and he basks in it. Both hands firmly gripping her thighs, keeping her upright, and legs spread open to him as he begins to pull out before stroking back in._ _

__His lips capture hers as a few guests open the door to the ballroom, loud music spilling down the hall. His movements don’t stop and she wishes he’d given her a moment to collect herself before he gives a few hard thrusts. Mouth parting in a slack circle as an appreciative groan is mixed in with the beat of the music. None of the guests are any wiser, and the doors are closed again._ _

__There’s a searing heat scorning her skin, blossoming from her cheeks and spreading down her neck and across her chest. She’s sure her pupils are as blown as his, but that’s the least of her worries. A broken sob fills his ears as a few tears of desperation fall from her eyes. He’s concerned, eyebrow cocked questioningly, unable to form words. His pace slows down and she whimpers._ _

__She’s so close the air around them feels alive. A blaze igniting beneath her skin and she’s not sure how she hasn’t completely fallen apart yet._ _

__“I’m okay,” she’s quick to reassure him. “Just–please move. So close, _I’m so close. _”___ _

____She nips at his jaw. He’s just as quick to snap his hips into hers and the coil in her stomach is back with a ferocity she hasn’t experienced before. He’s praising her and she’s near her peak. Slick spilling down her thighs and filth filling her ears, bringing her closer and closer to tipping over the edge._ _ _ _

____She wishes she knew his name, that way she’d be chanting it over and over like a prayer. Instead she settles for cursing._ _ _ _

____“ _FuckFuckFuck. _” His mouth is pressed to her throat. She’s far too gone to scold him for marking her skin in such a visible place, so she lets him have his fun. “Baby, _oh fuck me, baby boy. Yes… _”_____ _ _ _

________It’s the first time anyone’s called him baby boy in a sexual way and he finds it endearing. She releases a piercing cry and they’re both grateful the music is loud and they’re alone in the hallway. Spots blur her vision as she slumps against him. Teeth clamp down gently on his shoulder as the coil snaps and more tears spill from her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She’s never been so tightly strung before that she’s cried during orgasm, and she hopes it’s not a deterrent for the young man still seeking his own high. His cock is twitching with every convulsion of her cunt and then he’s spilling into her with a loud groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Just as quickly as it started, it’s over. He’s stealing a kiss as he pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants. She’s reaching for her clutch dropped on the ground by their feet for a tissue to clean herself up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was hoping I could keep your panties for a reason to see you again,” he confesses lightly. “That plan has kinda been derailed since you decided to go commando.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He’s bold and she’s still shaky on her feet. She laughs lightly and pecks his cheek, skin hot under her lips. When she pulls back she digs through her clutch for a business card, keeping it between her index and middle finger as she extends it out to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Call me any time and I’ll make sure you get a pair of my soiled underwear,” she promises and he swears his cock jumps at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His eyes flicker down to the card in his hand and he smiles as she starts to walk away. “You’re going to ruin me, Avery Reed, and I can’t wait.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She casts a final glance over her shoulder and winks at him. “That’s the plan, _baby boy. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________+++_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Avery’s body still feels like it’s on fire, and she swears she can still feel her baby boy between her legs as she walks. Even after a shower and a fresh pair of satin pyjamas replace her evening gown, she’s still thinking about him. She rubs her thighs together as she places an online order for pizza delivery, checking her messages every two minutes to see if he’s text._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She resides herself to the fact that it’s just a one night stand for him and tries to pay no mind to the device. Turning the tv on to distract her from checking the phone she leaves upside down on the arm of the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her phone ‘ding’s loudly beside her, but she’s more concerned with the intercom buzzing. Getting up to let the food delivery in before she grabs some cash to pay. Her phone ‘ding’s again but she deliberately pays it no mind. If it is her baby boy from the gala he can wait a little longer for a response since he’s made her wait a while before texting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s childish and she knows it, but she’s a grown ass woman. She can’t be replying .02 seconds later like some teenager with a crush. So she pays for the food and pours herself a glass of wine before getting comfortable on the couch. Only then does she check to see who’s blowing up her messages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And surely enough it’s her baby boy, only he’s revealed that his name is Carter and a part of her basks in the knowledge that she finally has his name. The other part baulks. Even though he’s now got a name to go with his face, she’s still going to refer to him as her baby boy in her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He’s calling her before she’s able to type out a response to his messages. It brings a smile to her face and she’s accepting the call moments later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ _Aves, _” he breathes out. She’s sure he’s drunk by the slight slur in his speech but it’s endearing. “Hi.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hi, _baby boy, _” she purrs. It’s teasing and they both know it. He doesn’t stop the groan that falls past his lips.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That pet name does all the right things for me,” he tells her. The lack of filter is surprising, but Avery chalks that down to the alcohol. She takes a bite of pizza, the spices from the sausage and sweetness of the tomato base flood her senses. “Why didn’t you invite me back to your place?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She waits to finish her mouthful and listens to him breathe. “Do you want me to invite you over now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I sound desperate, don’t I?” He groans softly and she pictures him running his hand through his hair. _God, his hair. _“I want to say yes.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“So say yes,” she prompts. “I have pizza and wine I’m more than happy to share, baby boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fuck,” he curses softly. She hears the sound of a train breaking in the background, the screech of metal all too familiar. “Keep calling me baby boy like you do and I’m gonna be put on a registry or something for having a boner in public.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She can’t help herself. She laughs and he’s a goner – he already knew he was screwed but now he’s well and truly fucked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Then you’d best hurry up and get over here so I can help you take care of that for you, hm?” She hums and his mind reels with the prospect of her mouth wrapped around his cock. “It’s quicker if you take a cab. Won’t you be a good boy and let me pay for it when you get here, okay? I’ll text the address through to you now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His reply is breathy and she sips her wine. “I’ll be a good boy. See you soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He’s so receptive and she loves it. The call ends and she sends him her address straight away, as well as a kiss which acts as punctuation. She’ll see him soon. That’s a promise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She’s far too antsy to sit still. Her apartment is tidy and she simply fusses with everything. Straightens up a picture frame that was fine before she fiddled with it, refolds the throw on the couch five times before she moves to her bedroom. Hair up? Hair down? She knows it’s going to end up in a mess whatever she decides, but in the meantime she ties it up in a bun. She slips into a robe and finds a pair of slippers she can wear downstairs to pay for the cab._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He texts when he’s outside the apartment building and she takes a couple of deep breaths to calm her erratic heart as she rides down in the elevator. She crosses the lobby and Carter’s standing outside with the cabby who eyes him warily. The cabby takes in her appearance – the high end garments and how utterly fucked he looks, and doesn’t hesitate to take the cash she hands over. It’s at least $30 more than the fare, but she doesn’t ask the price and he doesn’t offer it. Getting back in his cab and driving off to find his next customer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Carter looks spent. He’s got the sex hair she left him with, but he’d had a few drinks since then. She reaches for his hand and leads him back inside the building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You wearing panties for me?” He asks as she thumbs the elevator. He gets the sense he’s pushing his luck but he’s blinded with arousal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Why don’t you find out, _baby? _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She’s setting him up for disappointment, but she can’t think of anything she wants more than his fingers curled inside her cunt once again. The elevator opens and he waits for her to press the floor number. The doors close and he’s struggling to undo the robe tied around her waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“How much have you had to drink?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She’s still got enough wits about her to know he’s drunk. Whether he’s drunk on alcohol or lust is another question entirely. But she needs to know. She doesn’t fuck with dubious consent, and the last thing she wants is for him to wake up regretting the night before or wishing it didn’t happen. She needs to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Two glasses of champagne,” he says and she’s positive he’s telling the truth. “Haven’t eaten all day, is all. Gone straight to my head.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He foregoes mentioning the whiskey he had earlier in the night. They shared a drink before their tryst in the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He finally works the knot in her robe free. It’s like he’s unwrapping a present the way he slowly pushes it off her shoulders, leaving her standing before him in a pair of satin booty shorts and a cami that leaves little to the imagination._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I want you to eat something before we continue.” It’s not a demand, more of a request, but he’s aware she’s got the control. He nods and she slides her hands up his chest. “Good things will come to good boys who wait,” she promises and he doesn’t doubt it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He’s not expecting her to have the entire 10th floor as her apartment, but then again he hadn’t seen the access card she used to work the elevator. She leads him into the living area, where there was now two glasses of wine either side of the pizza box. He kicks his shoes off before he climbs over the back of the couch, and she watches with a small smile as he tears into the pizza. Glad she ordered the large._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She joins him and ties her robe back up, crossing her legs as she sits on the couch and grabs her own slice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You have this whole floor to yourself?” He asks curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Doesn’t it get lonely?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She hums. It’s an innocent line of questioning but it brings her slight unease. “It does,” she agrees, gesturing to him. “Sometimes I have company, but lately it’s been...a lot more quiet around here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’d like to keep you company even after tonight,” he tells her, watching her slowly chew her mouthful to prolong having to reply. “Consider it, at least.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“ _Baby boy _, I’ve been considering it since I first saw you earlier tonight.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He blinks at the confession, the words sinking in. He stuffs the last of the pizza crust in his mouth. She’s not finished talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I like to think I have a healthy sexual appetite,” she starts, reaching for her wine and taking a sip. “I have consenting partners, I call them my _baby boy _’s, if you please. I don’t usually let them fuck me in a place quite so public, but I wanted you and you wanted me so I let it happen. I slipped up calling you baby boy. It means I have to have this conversation with you now.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Are you a dom?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I am,” she answers his question. She pauses long enough to encourage him to keep eating. “But you’re never been submissive with anyone, have you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Just as she suspects, he shakes his head. “I know this is going to come up eventually, so I may as well tell you now. I’m 21, and you’re by far the most experienced sexual partner I’ve had. I’ve never been called baby boy before, which you’ve already guessed, but I don’t want you to stop. I know I’m new to this but I’m willing to try it out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Avery nods slowly. She takes a bite of pizza and he copies her. She thinks it over and chases her mouthful down with some wine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It’s not just a sexual thing,” she clarifies. “It’s emotional too, sometimes financial. There’s a lot more communicating involved than the fuck we had in the corridor earlier.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m in,” he tells her. “I know I have a lot to learn, but I want to learn. I want to be your baby boy, Aves. Is it okay if I call you ‘Aves’?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes, baby.” She reaches out to stroke his cheeks. “I’m not into being called Mistress, or Mommy, or whatever other matriarchal nickname there is. ‘Aves’ is perfect, baby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He leans into her touch, turning his head to press a kiss to the centre of her palm. “What now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“We’ll find you something more comfortable to wear, and then we’re going to talk some more,” she explains. “And then we’ll get to the fun stuff. Don’t worry, baby, I haven’t forgotten my promise to blow you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His cheeks flush and she ducks her head to steal a kiss. He enjoys its simplicity before she parts. Blinking slowly as she stands up and offers her hand to him. He takes it and soon she’s leading him to a room filled with clothes and telling him to grab something he likes. It’s his now. And then she’s helping him into the shower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He wants her to join him, but he remembers that _good things come to good boys who wait _, and he gets in alone. Carter’s tempted to ease some of the tension in his cock, but he holds out. He’s painfully hard, and he knows the plaid pyjama bottoms won’t confine him too much.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He’s clean now and out of his suit, comfortable in a white tee and the plaid bottoms he’d found. There’s some mens hygiene products in the cabinet behind the mirror and he utilises them. Taking the razor out of the packet and applying some shaving foam to his face to tidy himself up. He knows the effect a clean-shaven man can have on a woman, he just hopes removing the stubble he has doesn’t make him look any younger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________By the time he rejoins Avery in the living room she’s nursing a glass of wine and the tv is playing a rerun of _Friends _quietly in the background. He curls up beside her and she turns her head to kiss him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You look so soft, _baby _,” she appreciates. He hums and seeks her lips once more. She welcomes his mouth before he pulls away.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I like kissing you,” he confesses and she feels her heart soar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You can kiss me whenever you like,” she reassures, reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________His eyes flutter closed at the contact and she smiles. His hands find her waist and he moves her so she’s straddling his lap. She quirks an eyebrow but says nothing, feeling him straining against the thin cotton bottoms he was wearing, now pressed deliciously against her core._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You need to ask me next time, Carter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________She wants to be mad. She tries to come across as stern, but he shifts slightly beneath her and she moans louder than she anticipated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I needed something,” he tells her. “‘M sorry. Seems like you needed the same thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________She playfully nips at his earlobe. “What’s the most adventurous you’ve been in the bedroom, _baby? _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Taking you up against the wall earlier this evening.” When he meets her gaze he can’t tell what she’s thinking. “Convincing you to let me be your new submissive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Okay.” She wets her lips and sits back on his knees. They both miss the contact. “How about before me? Tell me about the times you’ve had sex with other girls. I don’t need names or details, just positions.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Missionary, mostly,” he says. “Doggy isn’t out of the question, but that’s really it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Do you know explicitly what you like and dislike?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Never really experienced. I’m not really into telling a one night stand all my kinks right off the bat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She stifles a laugh and he looks at her questioningly. “I had a similar thought earlier tonight when you had me up against the wall. I’m not into anal, or anything with dubious consent. I don’t like to be woken up with an orgasm, and I’m not into waking anyone up with an orgasm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I have a praise kink,” he confesses. “I like to be told I’m doing a good job, and I like to tell the other person how good they’re making me feel. I really liked the thrill of fucking you in a place someone could’ve easily caught us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He almost whispers the last part like he’s ashamed. Avery strokes his cheek comfortingly. “I really liked the thrill, too. Anything else?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I don’t know? I’m not into anal either, but I definitely could get behind waking up to a blowjob. I respect that you’re not into it, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She appreciates his honesty and scoots forward on his lap again. Lowering her lips to his ear. “I have a huge breeding kink. You’re lucky I have an implant otherwise I would’ve made you wear a condom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He inhales sharply as she grinds herself down against him. Exhaling shakily as he guides her movements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Fuck, that’s hot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She remembers how young he is and her lips find the hinge of his jaw. “I think it’s safe to say I have an age kink. I love men younger than me, and you are so perfect, _baby boy _. I think you deserve that blowjob now, hm?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He nods rapidly and Avery smirks as she slides to the ground between his legs. He scoots towards the edge of the couch a bit more, legs falling open more easily and she runs her hands up his thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’d love to ride your thighs one day,” she muses. His breath gets caught in his throat and he doesn’t say anything, just continues to nod and agree with what she says. “Sit on your hands for me, baby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________There’s no argument and he shuffles to sit on his hands. He’s so desperate to come he’ll do anything that’s asked of him. She’s completely taken by him and rewards him with a kiss. Hands skimming over his crotch and taking advantage of his small gasp to slide her tongue into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He’s aching to touch her, to get her to touch him, but he knows this is what she does best. She’s dominant and he’s her submissive, and he’s not sure if he’s ready to be punished for disobeying her. He just knows he wants to please her, and _good things come to good boys who wait _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He groans against her mouth as she palms his crotch, hips bucking up as he sought a little more friction. She laughed lightly and pulled away, taking in his blissed out state. He’s beautiful like this. Skin flushed, cock straining against his pants, and frees him from the plaid prison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Even your cock is beautiful, _baby boy _,” she purrs and he’s barely able to open his eyes to watch her sink to her knees. Fingers tucked inside the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. “Up.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He lifts his hips enough to help aid her quest to tug them down. Pushing them down his legs so he’s exposed to her. He’s never felt so naked in his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She rakes her nails down his thighs and hungrily eyes his cock. The head is flared, angry and red. It’s slick with precum and she yearns to kitten lick it clean. So she does just that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Her hands are on his thighs, stopping him from jerking his hips up to force her to take his cock further into her mouth. It’s unnecessary. He’s got his eyes screwed shut and he’s focusing on his breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Avery is impressed that he’s showing this much restraint already, but she wants him to beg. Wants him to break, and curse, and disobey her so she can punish him. But she realises this is his first time subbing and she sympathises. He’s so desperate to please her and she wants to reward him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She removes her tongue from his tip and he whines softly, blinking the spots out of his vision as he finds her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“You’ve been a good boy for me tonight, Carter,” she praises, her nails lightly fondle his balls. “Such a good boy, hm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Y-yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Good boys deserve a reward, hm?” He frantically nods his head and she smiles as she pets his cheek. “What’s my good boy want?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Touch me,” he begs. “Want to come. _Please, Aves _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She obliges and wraps her hand around the base of his cock. There’s plenty of time to work on his begging, but it satisfies her in the meantime. She takes him in her mouth and he groans in appreciation. Coating his length with saliva as she bobs her head. Twisting and sucking and humming to bring him closer to the edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He’s a lot more vocal this time around and she can’t tell if it’s because they’re alone now, or because she’s sucking his cock. Either way, the moans and curses are like music to her ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She coaxes more appreciation from him when she praises him. Using her hands to stroke his cock and fondle his balls. Watching his head loll to either side as he moans and begs for her mouth again. And she’s in heaven. He’s jerking his hips, seeking his high, and she wraps her mouth around him again. Taking him in all the way to the base, and gagging slightly. She wasn’t used to him yet, but she’d adjust quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Her nose brushed the coarse hair at the base of his cock. She bobbed her head and made sure his balls weren’t neglected, and he couldn’t help himself. His hips rose to meet her mouth and she didn’t stop him this time. Tears prickle in her eyes as he starts to fuck her throat, so desperate to come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“ _AvesAvesAves _,” he chants, head falling forward and eyes fluttering open to look at her taking his cock. He groans loudly, almost pornographically. “I’m so close.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________She hums and it sends vibrations straight through him. Tipping him over the edge with a curse and a shout, and she pulls back. Her hand wraps around the base and his balls are pulled in tight as his cock twitches. Her mouth his open and tongue resting flat against the swollen head. His come painting her tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He’s not sure how he managed to watch her through his orgasm, cock still spasming even after he stops coming. It’s one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had and he’s drunk on euphoria._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Avery swallows every last drop and kitten-licks the come from the head of his cock. He whines. It’s sensitive and he can’t take the teasing. She presses a kiss to his hip and decides to pay him back for marking her. Sucking deep bruises into both hips and she watches him raise a hand to slide through his hair. She licks her lips as she sits back on her heels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I like to give my baby boy’s an allowance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He remembers her saying sometimes there’s a financial aspect to these kind of relationships. “I don’t need any kind of financial help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________She can’t tell if he’s denying her out of pride or if he’s actually telling the truth. He reaches for the plaid bottoms pooled at his feet and tugs them back up his legs. He’s not having this conversation naked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Avery joins him on the couch, one leg bent at the knee and pressed up against the length of his thigh. The other is hooked over his knee. His hand settles on it, the other goes around her waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I’m not looking a gift horse in the mouth and saying ‘no’,” he tells her. She’s grateful he’s choosing to elaborate. “My father is Gregory Baizen. I’m saying ‘no’ because I’m a trust fund baby and would rather waste his money than yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________She leans forward and kisses him. “You can still be a trust fund baby and let me spoil you,” she replies. “Wanna take you away for a weekend and have my way with you.” _Kiss _. “Wanna buy you nice things. Clothes, jewellery, _toys...cars _.” _Kiss _. “Only if you’ll let me.”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________He hums as she kisses him again, savouring it before she pulls away. He blinks a couple of times. “Okay. Where you wanna take me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Somewhere secluded so we don’t have to wear clothes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
